


Fugue

by Silvertongue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode: s06e17 Normal Again, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue/pseuds/Silvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was not going to let another girl succumb to this, no matter what it took."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of 'Buffy' or 'Twilight'. The rights belong to Joss Whedon & Stephanie Meyer respectively. I do not use them for any means of fiscal gain.

The doctor stared at the observation window in front of him.

Inside, curled against the padded walls, was a girl. Her head slumped to her chest, long brown hair spilling over the hospital gown that bunched around feet. Her dark brown eyes staring sightlessly at the walls. Her lips moving frantically but soundlessly.

A teenage girl, trapped in the delusions of her own mind. Undifferentiated schizophrenia, coupled with extreme delusions had been the official diagnosis. 

His hand tightened on his clipboard. There had been another girl here a year ago, with much the same symptoms; they had been so close to freeing her from the hell she had been going through for the past six years. 

So very close. 

Until she had just given up. His heart tightened as he remembered that look of resignation on her face when she finally given into oblivion. The distraught cries of her mother as she realised what had happened.

He looked down at the records attached to his clipboard. 

 **Name:** _Swan, Isabella Marie_

No, he may have failed Miss Summers but he was not going to let another girl succumb to this, no matter what it took.

His was broken out of his preoccupation by an announcement over the PA.

“Paging Dr. Whedon, Dr. Whedon to Intensive Treatment please.”

With one last look back at the girl alone in her cell; he continued on his rounds.


End file.
